ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Malefic HERO
are an archetype of Fiend monsters that is closely related to " ". Most of the "Evil HEROs" are Fusion Summoned by fusing existing " " with "Malefic Fusion", instead of the traditional " ". The Malefic HERO is the second most powerful of the "HEROs", possessing improved versions of the effects of "Elemental HERO" and "Destiny HERO" monsters, or the same effect with an extra effect of their own. A "Malefic HERO" Deck is a deck, focusing on combining "Elemental HERO" and "Destiny HERO" cards to form powerful "Malefic HERO" Fusion Monsters. These cards are stronger than regular "Elemental HERO" Fusions, and, although they lack the luxury of choice Elemental Hero Fusions possess, the few choices are powerful ones. While sharing very similar names, these monsters are unrelated to the " " series of monsters, as the Japanese name of the Malefic HEROs does not contain "Sin", the Japanese name for the Malefics. Playing Style A good Malefic Hero Deck relies on using "Malefic Fusion". A commonly seen strategy is to use "Malefic Fusion" to Fusion Summon 1 "Malefic HERO" Fusion Monster then equipping onto it to buy time for your other "Evil HEROs". Whilst the "Malefic HEROs" cannot draw out fusion cards as the Elemental HEROs can, thanks to the absence of a "Malefic HERO" based on " ", you can use gold sarcophagus to draw out "Malefic Fusion". It's recommended to use " " in an evil hero deck as he is a high-level Fiend monster compatible with "Malefic HERO Dark Blizzard". Is effect is also handy for a fusion deck as it gives the main the added punch it needs to overwhelm things like the and low levelled Synchro Monsters. The " " cards can actually supplement this deck with astonishing effectiveness. By using copies of , and etc., you can Fusion Summon "Malefic HERO Dark Blizzard"! You can use "Malefic HERO Chaotic Light" to attack the tokens. With its effect, your opponent takes the difference of the monster's DEF and the ATK of "Malefic HERO Chaotic Light". As "Malefic HERO Chaotic Light" has 2000 ATK and the DEF of the tokens is 1000, your opponent takes 1000 from piercing damage, if there is a "Malefic HERO Dark Mariner" in your field, use its effect (If this card is destroyed, it will not be sent to the Graveyard instead it will be placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and it can attack directly to the opponent.) totaling 2400 LP lost each time "Chaotic Light" destroys one of the tokens plus a direct attack from "Dark Mariner". Besides those, you can also use "Malefic HERO Fiend Plasma" to attack the tokens. With its effect, your opponent takes the difference of the monster's DEF and the ATK of "Malefic HERO Fiend Plasma". As "Malefic HERO Fiend Plasma" has 2600 ATK and the DEF of the tokens is 1000, your opponent takes 1600 from pierce damage, another 1000 damage from the second effect of "Fiend Plasma" (inflict damage equal to the ATK or DEF of an opponents monster destroyed by this card, whichever is higher) and 300 more damage from the token being destroyed, totaling 2900 LP lost each time "Fiend Plasma" destroys 1 of the tokens. Recommended cards * * Effect Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fusion Monsters * Malefic HERO Black Mud * Malefic HERO Black Phoenix * Malefic HERO Chaos Warrior * Malefic HERO Chaos Master * Malefic HERO Chaotic Light * Malefic HERO Dark Blizzard * Malefic HERO Dark Mariner * Malefic HERO Destructive Edge * Malefic HERO Evil Wingman * Malefic HERO Fiend Plasma * Malefic HERO Grim Destiny * Malefic HERO Infernal Blue * Malefic HERO Lady Blue Heat * Malefic HERO Lady Black Flame * Malefic HERO Shadow Steam * Malefic HERO Vicious Doctor * Malefic HERO Violent Storm * Malefic HERO Underworld |spells = * Malefic Fusion * * * * * * * * * * * (Only if you use ) Fusion Monsters] * * * * * |traps = * * * * * * * }} Category:Archetype